


Goodbye Nat (Remix)

by jayjayverse



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 3490
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Memory Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjayverse/pseuds/jayjayverse
Summary: Steve find a way to protect Natasha.





	Goodbye Nat (Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For Your Own Good (The Love Without End Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673707) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, there are a universe where they are married and happy and here I am making this, but in my defence I was working in a 3490 illustration when the mods send me the mail and then just happened.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Waking Up (to ash and dust)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547092) by [AngeNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/pseuds/AngeNoir)




End file.
